Seafoam
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Crossover Mermaid!Au KagomexTwins


Kagome couldn't do it.  
She couldn't, she would never be able to, never want to...  
The situation was terrible...  
I'm sorry, Kyoya...

Once upon a time, in a far away place, was a land that thrived under the sea. There lived a family; 3 daughters, a widowed father, and three cousins. They lived together in the sea, harmonizing with other merpeople.  
Time by time, the daughters and cousins were let to go into the surface world for a day in pairs, due to the ages.  
The oldest daughter and cousin pair was Sango and Hunny, who came back chattering excitedly of all the fine weaponry the merchants were selling; they'd never seen anything like it in their lives!  
Next went the pair of Renge and Mori. The two were complete opposites in some ways, so it was no surprise that Renge came back exclaiming that Mori had spent all of their time watching the duels that went on on the pier. She pouted, saying she had little to no time in the surface world and that she would never ever ever forgive Mori for not letting her see the huge shops.  
Later that day the two had dinner and chatted amicably.  
And little Kagome absorbed all of these tales, constantly bugging Kyoya about their future trip. "Ooh, I hate being the youngest!" She whined, crossing her arms.  
"We're going next month, Cousin dearest," Kyoya would murmur, writing in the notebook she'd scavenged for him from a shipwreck. "I'm not sure Uncle would be pleased with his youngest being so rushed to get away from the Palace."  
Kagome would huff. "I adore Daddy, you know that! But Kyo, aren't you curious?"  
"Curiosity killed the cat fish."  
"Curiosity also got you that notebook, mister," Kagome pointed out.  
He shut up.  
She moved her tail in a direction that got her to go closer to the surface, causing her cousin to get nervous. "But there's a whole other world up there, Kyoya, one we've never seen before! Filled with those strange humans!"  
"I'm sure they'll bring only trouble," The boy replied.  
Kagome ignored him. "Renge told me the girls dress very strangly; they wear these really long things that cover them up all the way to their fins!"  
"They don't have fins, Kagome, you know that." Kyoya flipped back to a page, where the previous owner had pasted a picture inside of the notebook. It was of a couple, one with a long cloth thing that went to her...  
"Oh, right! What're they called- ankles?"  
"Yes, cousin. Ankles."

And so the month passed on slowly for Kagome, and a bit too fast for Kyoya. Their sixteenth summer was finally passing, they could feel the water getting colder and more unruly.  
The father, Tamaki, hugged both of them tightly. "Be safe," He said seriously. "Take care of each other, and never, ever split up. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Daddy."  
"Of course, Uncle."

"Kyoya!" Kagome trilled, zooming towards the surface, "Come on!"  
Suddenly something plunged inside of the sea, the brunt force causing her to fall backwards.  
"Wha-?"  
"A shipwreck!" Kyoya shouted, his eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses. "Kagome, we have to go back!"  
"But there might be humans in here!" She answered back uncertainly.  
"So?"  
"We can't just let them drown, Kyoya!"  
"They're done for, just let them be!"  
Two sources of air bubbles suddenly appeared before the cousins, startling them. they hadn't even seen them...  
Twin bodies were floating down, both of the men already unconcious. Kagome managed to grab ahold each of their collars, struggling to pull them up. She faltered, sinking deeper into panic. "Kyoya!"  
"Drop them!"  
"I won't!"  
The merman sighed frustratedly, before reluctantly going to help her.

Eventually, they managed to drag the humans onto the shore, grunting because the sand was so coarse above sea.  
Kagome smoothed back their hair, gazing adoringly into the identical faces.  
"Cousin, hurry up."  
She stroked their faces, before leaning in and capturing one boy's lips, blowing air into his lungs. He coughed, causing her to grin happily. They were alive!  
"Someone's coming!" Kyoya hissed, dragging Kagome's arm to hide behind a boulder. Kagome peeked back to see the other boy resucistating his brother by hitting his chest.  
"Oh, your Highness'!" A female voice cried out happily. "Thank the Gods you are both alright!"  
"We're fine..." Identical voices answered wearily.

"We are never doing that again, Kagome, do you understand!" Kyoya yelled angrily at her. She flinched, but continued to look off into the direction of the palace, eyes half lidded.  
"Do you think they're okay?" She murmured. Kyoya refrained from screaming in frustration.

Kagome was swimming around in a daze, until finally she was stopped by a puff of gas in the water, causing her to cough.  
The witch.  
Father had warned them to never swim alone, because the witch was still free...  
"Hello, Princess..."  
"Kikyo..." Kagome's voice caught in her throat.  
"I hear you are smitten with two human men? Is that true?"  
Kagome did not reply, and Kikyo smirked. She swam around the smaller girl, making her nervous. "I have something you might like. It's a potion to be human..."  
The young Princess' blue eyes opened wide.  
"But it comes with a price."  
"What do you want?" Kagome's voice wavered.  
"Kagome!" Tamaki swam up to his daughter, glaring at Kikyo, who backed down and disappeared.  
"Daddy.."  
"Kagome, I've warned you to stay away from her, she's dangerous!" His blonde hair framed his frightened violet eyes.  
"Daddy, I..."  
The thought lingered in her mind.  
A way to be human...

"The process is quite simple," Kikyo purred. "You get legs, and I keep your voice in my jars."  
"What if it doesn't work out between me and them?" Kagome asked anxiously.  
"Then you turn into seafoam, and your voice stays with me forever."

.

"Okay."  
Her voice was very, very soft.  
"I'll do it."

Kagome was drowing, and Kikyo wasn't helping by pushing her out of her home, into the pure sea water.  
"Kagome!" Kyoya yelled, swimming up to her. He grabbed her securely in his arms, swimming hurridly towards the surface.  
Breaking into the air, he smoothed her hair from her face. "Kagome..." He kissed her softly, gently.  
Reluctantly, he shouted, "Help!" Loudly enough so that a dog would start to bark, and dived back into the water.

Kagome opened her eyes, startled to see the bright lights that weren't common in the sea.  
"She's awake, Prince Hikaru," Said a voice.  
"Indeed, Prince Kaoru," answered another.  
Two identical red headed twins shoved their faces in front of her's, making her flinch a little in surprise.  
"What's your name, little one?"  
Kagome tried to answer, only to realize that she could no longer speak. She shrugged helplessly.  
"Well.."  
"What about we call you-"  
"-Raven?"  
She hesitated, before nodding.

"Raven, come on!" Hikaru shouted, running after his brother down the stairs.  
Kagome managed to walked slowly down the steps without tripping.  
It was walking on the same floor the twins were on that was the trouble...  
Two girls walked into her, huffing as Kagome fell over. "Watch where you're going!" They cried in unison.  
Kagome struggled to stand back up, uneasy on her high heels. The two girls laughed again.  
"Ah, Princess Ayanokoji,"  
"Princess Ayonakoji,"  
"What a pleasure it is to see you again," The twins exclaimed, grabbing their hands and giving them a kiss on a ring. Then they immediantly let go and stood next to Kagome.  
"Hikaru, you didn't give her those heels, did you?"  
"No, Kaoru, I didn't."  
Kagome tapped 'Kaoru' on the shoulder, signing an 'H' in the air with her finger. Then she did the same to 'Hikaru', but with a 'K'.  
They blinked, before grinning. "You're so smart, Raven."

Kagome walked alone on the ship. Kaoru and Hikaru were being forced to have a date with the 'Koji twins. A bunch of figures poured out of the water in front of her, causing her to startle.  
"Kagome!" Her family cried out, causing tears to spring to her eyes.  
"Kagome, please come home," Begged her father, his purple eyes looking on in despair. "We'll figure something out with the curse, I promise..."  
"Sister!"  
"Cousin!"  
One by one, her family tried convincing her, and one by one she had to deny them.  
They slunk back into the ocean to weep, all except for Kyoya. His eyes were filled, but his voice was firm. "You need to come home, Kagome."  
She shook her head.  
"Please..."  
No, she shook her head, her expression scrunched up with sadness. No no no no no, you can't make me, cousin, please don't do this to me, not you.  
He sank back into the sea, wiping his eyes.  
Kagome tried to back up a bit, away from the railing, only to trip backwards and fall. She started to sob, the large, salty tears pouring out of her eyes.  
And that was how the twins found her the next morning.

"Raven, come see!"  
"Raven, here, try this!"  
"Raven... Oh, fine. But put your shoes back on when we go in the cabins."  
The days passed her by quickly, too quickly. Kagome found out she had a sudden hatred of this day that was so profound it startled her.  
It was the day that marked the Princes' engagements.  
She had lost the bet, and she would die.

Kyoya managed to grab one of Kikyo's knives, one that would instantly still a man's heart if it nicked his skin.  
Grabbing one, he swam harder than he'd ever swam before.

Kaoru and Hikaru were sleeping, Kagome thought, smiling lightly despite her mood. I wonder what they look like...  
Kyoya's voice drifted up to the ship's front, causing Kagome's head to jerk up.  
"Kagome..."  
She knocked twice on the floorboard.  
'Kagome!" He sounded relieved. "Come here!"  
She leaned through the bars of the ship's front, close enough to touch him. 'Kyoya...' Something silver glimmered in the water, making her stop short.  
It was a knife.

Light footsteps caused the floorboards to squeak. Kagome held the knife in her hands, which shook so much it was almost ridiculous.  
I'm sorry.  
The knife was raised above her head so quickly it startled her. Then she dropped it.  
Kyoya.  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
So sorry, cousin.  
But I can't do it.  
The sun was rising, and the clatter of the knife was loud.  
It shattered, the magic of the blade broken. Now it was just pottery.  
The twins jerked up in the bed to see Kagome sobbing freely, her shoulders shrugging dramatically without sound.  
"Raven?" They whispered.  
She ran out of the room, quickly being followed by her friends.  
She looked back very quickly, giving them a final smile, and jumped over the edge of the ship, causing them to yell.

Below the sea's surface, Kagome fell into the Palace, being surrounded by her family. Her father sobbed, hugging his daughter's body until it turned into sea foam.  
Kyoya shut himself inside of his room.  
Why?  
Sango and Renge were inconsolable, and Hunny and Mori were quiet for days on end. Tamaki was seen going in and out of Kagome's bedroom with red eyes.

"Kikyo," Kyoya snarled, slamming her door open. "Bring back Kagome!"  
"Impossible. She lost, but I got what I wanted."  
Kyoya took one of her daggers and plunged it into her stomach.  
She turned into mud.  
He couldn't take it anymore. Kagome was dead, his Kagome was dead.  
"But there's a whole other world up their, Kyoya, one we've never seen before! Filled with those strange humans!"  
"I'm sure they'll bring only trouble," The boy replied.  
Kagome ignored him.  
"Why didn't you pay attention?!" He yelled to no one. "Why?!" He pulled off trays of things from Kikyo's cabinets, smashing them on the ground. Millions of souls flew up to the sky.  
But Kikyo didn't take her soul; she took Kagome's voice.  
Finally he'd smashed everything in her room except a small bottle, pale silver in its color. It had the label Kagome written on it.  
He took it home.

When Kyoya reached the palace, he stood in front of his family, who were worried sick.  
"Where were you?"  
Kyoya took the jar out, his lips turned up a bit. "I found her," He said softly.  
Everyone grew quiet, even Tamaki, who was touching the portrait he'd made of Kagome. It was placed on the wall next to their mother, a beautiful woman with big brown eyes and short brown hair.  
Slowly, with shaking hands, Kyoya uncorked the top of the container, and Kagome's voice flowed around them, her beautiful soprano voice tinged with joy as she sang.  
It would continue on like that forever, always singing when someone felt sad.  
They smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the shore, their eyes red with grief. Each held a bundle of flowers.  
Slowly, but steadily, they plucked one blossom from the bunch and fed it to the sea, over and over again. "We're sorry," They whispered. "We're sorry."  
Suddenly a voice wrapped around them, and each man felt a pair of lips on his forehead.  
"Even though I'm meant to become seafoam,  
My mind will always be where you roam.  
After disolving the the ocean and sky,  
I'll watch you as days go by..."  
"What do you think she was, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked him, watching the blossoms flat away.  
It was silent.  
"An angel," Hikaru answered quietly.  
The two sat there for a while, before soothing laughter rang in their ears.  
Laughter of their love...  
"An angel," Kaoru agreed, crossing his arms over his knees and placing his head on them. "An angel of the sea."  
The two boys fell asleep to the sound of Kagome telling them she loved them.  
"Forever," She whispered.

And where ever Kagome had gone in her entire life time, her voice followed, getting stuck in places. It was like she knew she was going to die, so she set her voices aside in certain places, like little momentos. Mainly it was in the ocean, or the hallways of the Kingdom.  
She was known as the Angel of the Island.  
That Island is now Japan.


End file.
